Dakimakura
by Sparkle Thanato
Summary: Pilihan Akashi hanya dua: Putus dan gagal jadi manten atau beliin adek Kuroko Tetsuya tersayangnya dakimakura berbatang. Tapi, Akashi mana rela diduain dengan benda plastik itu! T plus plus untuk bahasa vulgarnya. The first KnB fanfic with humor i've ever done. Warning: absurd dan takutnya tidak terlalu lucu. Mind to RnR?


"Mas…"

Siang itu di warung gado-gado cap mangkuk merah milik mbak Kazunari. Panggilan datar nan menggantung dari sosok biru yang duduk di sampingnya, memaksa kepala beserta atribut merahnya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Tersenyum manis –alih-alih _creepy_ "Iya, adek Tetsuya-KU tersayang?"

Ada penekanan sedikit saat dia mengatakan "KU" tadi.

Si biru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, mengapa bisa-bisanya ide bejat ini keluar dari pikirannya –yang menurutnya—yang masih polos. Calon suaminya jadi bertanya kan mengapa iya memanggil. Yah~ Karena sudah terlanjur, mungkin sekali-kali mencurangi si jenius tapi suka nonton hentai plus baca doujin yaoi R18 –yang alibinya "demi kita Tetsuya"—tidak akan membuat ia digunting di neraka.

"Aku—"

Ragu. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram baju kemejanya sampai mengkerut. Tetsuya lupa, baju itu sangat susah di dapat. Ia sampai harus rebutan dengan ibu beranak tiga demi mendapatkannya.

"Kau apa, Tetsuya?" kekasih merahnya menggoda tampan. Ingin sekali minta tampar. Dasar tidak peka!

Kini, Tetsuya yakin. Ia tegapkan dirinya. Mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit, menunjukkan jakunnya yang walau hanya menyembul sedikit, tapi itu tanda, tanda kalau dia juga seorang lelaki jantan.

"Aku minta putus. Kita batal jadi manten!"

Dan dunia Akashi yang penuh bayang-bayang Akashi-Kuroko junior, hancur sudah. Pupus sudah.

Detik ketiga puluh lima dari menit pertama di jam dua belas siang menyaksikan, Akashi Seijuurou yang penuh wibawa dengan ini dinyatakan hanya bisa menganga dan berkata "HAAAAHHHHHHHHH?!" dengan segala macam tanda tanya dan tanda seru memutar pusing dikepalanya.

Dakimakura

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

T++

AkaKuro

Genre: Romance (gagal), Humor (juga gagal)

Warning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi, gaje, banyak bahasa mesum yang vulgar, authornya minta digampar.

DLDR berlaku ya…

HAPPY READING

Perkenalkan, namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang pengusaha Mie Instan terbesar di dunia. Punya banyak cabang, dan mie instannya sudah masuk Guinness World Records. Resep rahasia dari kakeknya –yang selama ini diincar plankton—berhasil membuat dirinya sukses besar. Alhasil membuat dirinya menjadi orang paling kaya versi majalah playboy.

Kaya dan tampan. Sudah sewajarnya kan dia jadi incaran gadis genit yang minta diraba dan dielus olehnya. Mungkin, kalau di dunia animanga, Akashi sudah jadi protagonis harem. Tapi tidak. Dirinya terpesona pada ke-watados-an seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Saat itu, di awal pertemuan mereka, untuk pertama kalinya mata heterochrome-nya menangkap buku bertumpuk melayang di udara. Berjalan ke arahnya. Seperti ingin menabraknya. Merasa tertantang, Akashi Seijuurou yang nilainya tidak pernah dibawah seratus, menabrak duluan buku tersebut. Cara yang amat sangat jenius untuk orang ber-IQ lebih dari dua ratus .

Tumpukan buku itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sentuhan badan Akashi tadi membuatnya berceceran. See, tidak ada yang bisa menantangnya meskipun buku tersebut sudah datang berombongan. Akashi itu absolute.

Ia melenggang penuh kemenangan atas buku jatuh tersebut. Hingga suara halus menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Apakah kau tidak ada niat untuk minta maaf?"

Akashi menoleh kearah benda mati yang tadi sempat ia kalahkan. Hah? Apakah buku bisa bicara? Rasanya tidak mungkin…. Rasanya Akashi tidak tidur di loker tadi sampai bermimpi senista ini… Anggap saja angin lalu. Akashi melangkah lagi.

"Apakah kau tidak ada niat membantuku, wahai iblis?"

Hei, siapa yang berani mengatainya? Bibirnya belum pernah merasakan gunting Akashi apa? Lagipula mana ada iblis mau membantu—oops, Akashi tak sengaja keceplosan. Akashi tak tahan. Ia berbalik ke arah buku jahanam tadi.

"Hei buku" panggilnya tajam "kau belum pernah dijadikan kerajinan tangan ya? Mau ku gunting?"

Barulah badan lemah itu muncul dari balik buku-buku besar yang menimpanya. Mata biru besarnya menghipnotis Akashi menjadi seorang yang kaku dan gagu. Suara lembutnya memotong Akashi menjadi potongan kecil-kecil hingga jadi berukuran nano.

"Dasar tak punya hati! Pulang ini kau harus membedah kucing, lalu ambil hatinya, taruh di bagian kanan dadamu. Setidaknya dengan itu, kau bisa tau kau sangat jahat" kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dan pergi.

Semenjak itu, Akashi terpana asmara. Pulang dari sekolah, ia membedah kucing, lalu mengambil hatinya. Namun, diurungkan ditaruh di organ dalam dadanya, karena Akashi tau, dadanya belum diasuransi. Dia takut tidak balik modal. Alhasil, Akashi gunakan plester untuk merekatkan hati kucing ke dadanya. Setidaknya, dengan itu, dia tahu, kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda si pembawa buku yang bisa melayang.

-o-

Telah puluhan kali Akashi melakukan pendekatan, mulai dari pantun norak, puisi norak, dan sms ke nomor Kuroko Tetsuya –yang ia dapatkan dari Aomine Daiki—yang ujung-ujungnya dibalas "Norak" oleh si penerima pesan. Sampai akhirnya Akashi berhasil, ketika hujan membantunya.

Tetsuya tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, saat semua siswa sudah pulang. Ia lupa membawa payung beningnya. Hujan menghambatnya pulang. Sampai ketika mobil sport berhenti di depannya. Sombong –menurutnya. Makhluk merah menyembul keluar dari jendela mobil itu.

"Hei, cantik. Mau pulang, tapi tidak bisa ya? Kasian... ckckckck. Sini, naik mobil sportku. Dijamin, kau dapat pelayanan terbaik"

Mobilnya saja sombong. Apalagi orangnya. Lagipula, mana ada laki-laki cantik?

 _dirimu pengecualian, nak_ –author nista menjawab

"Tidak," jawab Kuroko mantap.

Cukup! Sudah cukup Akashi ditolak! Sekali-sekali, mahluk biru ini butuh pelajaran. Akashi turun dari mobil, kemudian menarik tangan pucat lawannya, mendorongnya ke mobil, memakaikan _safety belt_ , kemudian Akashi naik dari pintu sebelahnya, mengunci pintu sebelum Kuroko bisa keluar, menjalankan mobil, menaikkan kecepatan, ada truk, lalu kecelakaan.

Oke, ini diluar ekspektasi Akashi. Cukup sampai menjalankan mobil

"HA! Kau kalah! _Now, I get you_ "

Mata _azure_ pemuda _baby blue_ itu memicing "Tidak semudah itu Akashi-kun!"

Akashi meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Mudah, jika itu kau" Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, Akashi telah melumat bibir mungil itu. Yang tanpa diduga dibalas.

Semenjak hari itu, mereka jadian. Simple kan.

"Hm, Akashi-kun"

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat panggilan kesayangan?"

"Ide bagus! Hm… Karena mama-papa, adek-kakak, mami-papi, bebeb-ayang, umi-abi udah mainstream, gimana kalo kita 'Mas-Adek' aja tetsuya"

"Itu juga Mainstream Akashi-kun"

"Gak papa, kita penganut anti mainstream"

"Tidak nyambung, Akashi-kun"

"Panggilnya Mas dong, adek ku sayang"

"I-Iya, Mas"

-o-

Nah, masalahnya kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya yang paling cantik jelita, calon bini masa depan, ibu bagi anak-anaknya kelak, malah minta putus sebelum penghulu merestui? Apa karena dia tidak bisa tegang semalam?

"Kenapa kau minta putus, dek? Apa yang kurang dari abang? Apa dek?"

Tetsuya diam sejenak, lalu mulai protes.

"Mas sih, akhir-akhir ini agak pelit"

Hah? Yang benar saja? Seingat Akashi ia tidak pernah pelit kepada orang yang dikasihinya. Ia selalu memberikan uang bulanan sebesar 5M- _ber_ kepada Tetsuya-nya. Jatah malam juga dia kasih. Kurang apa lagi?

"Kamu mau apa, adek sayang? Sini bilang sama mas. Kita omongin baik-baik"

Akashi mengusap-ngusap rambut kekasihnya. Menatap matanya lembut.

Bibir mungil itu mengkerut, minta dicium "Aku minta dibeliin dakimakura yang ada batangnya!"

Akashi cengo "Da-daki apa? BATANG APA?"

"Dakimakura, mas. Itutuh, yang kayak bantal-bantalan tapi disarungnya ada gambarnya. Gambar tokoh anime, mas" Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya. Tanda merajuk.

"Terus, batang?"

"Ya anu-nya lah, mas"

Akashi diam –mikir. Dia belum menangkap apa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya. Batang ya? Oh, batang. Batang itu anu. Terus, anu itu–

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

JEDUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Ada suara petir di atas kepala Akashi. Membakar dirinya.

"UNTUK APA KAMU ADEK BELI YANG GITUAN?! APA BATANG-NYA MAS GAK BISA MUASIN KAMU?"

"Tapi kan mas, aku pengen. Harganya juga gak mahal banget kok!"

"IYA, TAPI BISA KAN GAK YANG ADA BATANGNYA?! ADA KAN DAKI –APALAH ITU NAMANYA—YANG GAK PAKE BATANG"

Iya kok. Ada kok yang gak pake batang.

"Tapi kan mas—" ucapan Kuroko dipotong

"GAK ADA TAPI-TAPI AN. UKE GUA GAK BOLEH MAIN SAMA BENDA PLASTIK KAYAK BEGITUAN! KALO MAU BELI, BELI AJA BANTAL BIASA YANG HARGA DUA PULUH LIMA RIBUAN. ITU UDAH BISA DIAJAK BOBOK-AN. GAK HARUS ADA BATANG! POKOKNYA GAK BOLEH! TITIK"

Kemudian diam. Para pengunjung warung gado-gado mbak Kazunari –yang mereka tempati untuk berdiskusi—pun diam. Pelupuk mata Kuroko yang sejak tadi telah memendam limpahan air pun akhirnya memecahkan pertahanan. Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan segala kesabarannya, kini sudah tak tahan.

"Ya sudah, kita putus saja"

"ITU JUGA GAK BO—"

"Ya habis! Akashi-kun itu maunya apa sih! Aku gini salah, aku gitu salah"

Wajah Kuroko sudah basah dengan keringat dan air mata. Kata 'Mas' tidak sengaja tidak disebut Tetsuya. Akashi ingin marah tapi kasihan juga. Akashi tau, bukan ini duduk permasalahan sebenarnya. Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Akashi menatap serius kekasihnya "Tetsuya, sebenarnya apa yang melandasi tetsuya menginginkan bantal berbatang itu?"

"…"

"Tetsuya?"

"I-itu karena—" kalimatnya terpotong karena sesegukan "Itu karena… semalam Akashi-kun tidak tegang"

Nah, benarkan tebakan Akashi di awal tadi.

"Lalu?"

"Ya hatiku terasa tergores, semalam adalah pertama kalinya aku menggoda Akashi-kun –padahal biasanya Akashi-kun—tapi, seberapa kerasnya aku menggoda, anu Akashi-kun tidak mau berdiri tegak," ujarnya kecewa

"Karena itu, kau ingin punya bantal berbatang itu?" Akashi bertanya lagi

"Iya jelas! Karena aku memang seorang otaku, jadi aku harus punya dakimakura itu minimal satu. Terus dakimakura berbatang itu keluaran terbaru, Akashi-kun. Aku tak mau melewatkannya. Lagi pula aku kesal sama Akashi-kun. Jadi kupikir, dakimakura itu bisa jadi pengganti Akashi-kun"

Akashi mengelap air mata yang tersisa di mata kekasihnya. Lalu ia menghela napas. Menyadari kalau semua ini salahnya.

"Baiklah tetsuya, aku mengerti masalahnya. Nah, sekarang aku ingin bertanya, untuk permasalahan 'aku tidak menegang' itu, kau tau alasannya?"

"Mungkin karena Akashi-kun tidak mencintaiku. Jadi Akashi-kun tidak terangsang saat aku menggodamu. Makanya kita sudahi saja hub—" bibirnya telah di kunci oleh sesuatu yang lembut tetapi mengikatnya erat. Akashi suka sekali memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya bin Om Kuroko Kazuto. SANGAT MENCINTAIMU. Apakah puisi, pantun, dan sms norakku belum cukup membuktikannya? Apakah seranganku setiap malam sampai meninggalkan bekas di ubuh indahmu, belum cukup membuktikannya?"

"…"

"Hei, makhluk keras kepala, dengarkan aku, aku tidak tegang semalam bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Tapi—" Sengaja. Akashi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Tapi apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tapi karena, aku terkejut dan gugup…"

Ada semburat sedikit di pipi Akashi. Ada semburat banyak hingga ke telinga di wajah Kuroko

"Aku hanya terkejut, Tetsuya-ku yang polos, bisa berbuat sejauh itu…"

"I-itu karena, aku hanya ingin sedikit menyenangkan Akashi-kun"

Akashi tersenyum lega. Jadi bantal itu cuma modus kekasihnya untuk berkata sebenarnya.

"Tetsuya, tunggu disini sebentar. Aku mau ke apotek"

"Untuk apa Akashi-kun?"

"Untuk beli obat perangsang"

-o-

Jadi, siang itu berakhir bahagia. Akashi akan tetap jadi manten. Bayangan Akashi-Kurok junior yang sempat hancur, kini tersusun kembali di dalam pikiran Akashi.

Siang itu dengan sogokan agak banyak, mbak Kazunari bersedia menyewakan kamar pribadi dirinya dan suaminya, demi mempersatukan kembali keretakan pasangan muda yang sempat terjadi diwarung gado-gadonya. Dia juga tidak mau, kalau-kalau pasangan ini tidak jadi nikah karena berada di warungnya. Warungnya bakal tercemar. Pelanggan setianya akan pergi, dan warungnya akan dicap **"Warung pembawa sial. Jangan bawa pasangan saat membeli. Dijamin putus sebelum gado-gado habis dikunyah."** Mbak Kazunari tidak berani membayangkan.

Kembali ke pasangan bersurai merah-biru. Akhirnya mereka balikan. Panggilan kesayangan kembali disebutkan. Masalah tegang menegang sudah selesai. Tapi masalah dakimakura?

"Mas, jangan pikir kalau aku berhenti minta dibeliin dakimakura. Aku tetap akan membelinya, meski kau tak boleh"

Akashi menghela napas sabar "Iya, nanti aku belikan"

"Seriusan mas? Ini beneran kan?"

"Iya beneran…"

"Horeeee… makasih ya" Kuroko mengecup pipi Akashi "yang berbatang kan?" tanya Kuroko

"Iya, nanti aku belikan yang berbatang"

Dan semua masalah mereka berdua berakhirlah sudah. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan lagi. Tanggal 30 mei nanti, AkaKuro siap jadi manten!

-Tamat-

A/N: Absurd kan? Iya saya tahu ini absurd banget….. Saya udah lama gak nulis, jadi beginilah hasilnya, udah dikit, menjijikan pula XD Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom Kurobas dan ide dakimakura ini saya dapat dari dakimakura keluaran terbaru. ADA BATANGNYA LOOOOH! Entah terbersit aja pingin ngebuat yang beginian. Akhirnya terealisasikan.

Untuk yang gak tau apa itu dakimakura. Cari aja di google yaaaa dianya males jelasin

Dan, tanggal 30 mei nanti beneran loh, AkaKuro bakal dinikahkan sama fans jepang! Banzai AkaKuro lovers! OTP kita CANON! Udah ada hari jadinyaaaaa… YEAAAAAH

Senin ini saya UAS, doakan saya yah :3

Udahan ah… entar author note nya malah jadi lebih panjang dari pada cerita. Sampai jumpa di Karya saya berikutnya yaaaa /itupunkaloada

Review?

Ciao

Sparkle Thanato

Ada omake dikit nih

"Adek Tetsuyaaaa, kamu dimanaaaaa?"

Kuroko Tetsuya cepat-cepat keluar dari dapur, sembari membersihkan tangannya dari kotoran dengan mengelapkannya pada celemeknya

"Mas, kenapa jerit-jerit?"

Akashi menyeringai –sesuatu yang tak disukai Kuroko Tetsuya—kemudian mengeluarkan bingkisan besar.

"Ini loh pesanan dek tetsuya kemarin"

"Apa? Pesanan yang mana mas?"

"Dakimakura itu loooh, yang ada batangnyaaaaaaaaaa" akhirnya Akashi dapat menyebut dakimakura dengan benar.

Kuroko seketika melompat memeluk Akashi "Serius mas? Yang ada batangnya"

"Iya serius... Buka deh," perintahnya

Kuroko sangat antusias membuka bungkusan yang tertutup rapat itu. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat isinya. Dan—

"—Mas Akashi…"

"Iya, adek tetsuya" jawabnya menyeringai

" kenapa dakimakura-nya gambar Mas Akashi?" Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung

Akashi hanya tersenyum "kau kan bilang dakimakura yang ada batangnya. Itu sudah ada"

"Iya, tapi tidak dengan gambar Mas"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Setidaknya itu ada batangnya. Aku sengaja memesan dakimakura dengan wajahku agar kau tetap melihatku meskipun sedang melakukannya dengan bantal"

Akashi tersenyum kemenangan. Dia merasa dirinya sudah menang. Tanpa tahu kalau dirinya sudah membuat sisi psikopat sang kekasih keluar.

"Mas, beli obat pencahar tidak?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Akashi penasaran untuk apa Kuroko bertanya obat pencahar. Apa kekasihnya ini sedang susah buang air besar?

"Aku ingin menambahkannya, untuk sup tofu Mas."

Dan Akashi merasa, hari itu akan jadi hari baik Kuroko untuk menyiksanya.

-Beneran Tamat-


End file.
